digimon_tamersfandomcom-20200223-history
A Question of Trust
A Question of Trust is the eighth episode of Digimon Tamers. It was preceded by Now You See It, Now You Don't and followed by Not as Seen on TV. Plot Takato designs a Champion form for Guilmon and calls it Growlmon. When a man and woman are on a bench, Impmon shoots a fireball at them, and they run off. When Guilmon is eating bread in his cave, Impmon appears, and makes Guilmon give him most of his bread. He expresses his distaste for humans while hogging Guilmon's bread, but nearly chokes and becomes sick when Guilmon says Takato is his friend, and walks off. Miss Asaji tells her class that a child is playing in the park after dark. Kazu tells Kenta and some of the other boys that the "child" is a pyromaniac, and some girls discuss this, saying he is picking on couples kissing in the park. While the girls suspect Kazu, Takato tells Henry that he suspects Guilmon, but Henry says that Guilmon can't be mistaken for a kid. He also says that Mr. Kurosawa will have teachers patrolling the park at night, and Takato fears that they will catch Guilmon. At Hypnos, Yamaki and Riley track another Wild One. That night, Takato tells Guilmon to stay in his cave so no one can find him. Miss Asaji and another teacher, Mr. Mori, are currently patrolling the park. Mr. Mori is in love with Miss Asaji, which annoys her to the point of going home. Impmon walks over to Guilmon's cave and convinces him to come with him, saying they are going to have fun. On his way home, Takato runs into a cop who asks him if he's the one attacking people in the park, using big words Takato doesn't understand. Miss Asaji tells the cop that she was walking Takato home. Impmon shoots fireballs at two lovers, Haroshi and Haroko, who run. Guilmon doesn't find this to be fun and leaves. When Takato envisions guards shooting Guilmon, calling him a vicious monster and a threat to society, he rushes over to Guilmon's cave. Guilmon arrives shortly after and tells Takato that he scared some people. Takato thinks Guilmon was the culprit after all and says he can't take any more of this. Shortly after, Devidramon bio-emerges. He walks out of his digital field and attacks Impmon. After flying by Miss Asaji, he notices Guilmon and decides to fight and destroy him. Rika and Renamon appear, but Renamon won't fight Devidramon, saying this is Guilmon's fight. Guilmon fights Devidramon, but is at a disadvantage. None of Takato's Digi Modify cards do any good against him. As Impmon watches the battle, he says it serves Guilmon right for walking out on him. Henry and Terriermon hear this, and tell Takato that Guilmon is innocent and that Impmon set him up. Takato realizes he was wrong to not trust Guilmon, and Guilmon digivolves to Growlmon, who destroys Devidramon with Pyro Blaster and absorbs his data. Notes *Guilmon digivolves to Growlmon for the first time *First time Guilmon, in any form, destroys an enemy Category:Episodes